everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lilymoth/Lilymoth's Review of Spring Unsprung- SPOILERS!
Okay, so I'm going to say this in case you didn't read the full title: there will be spoilers from this point on, so please come back later if you haven't seen the episode, since I won't be recapping it. Now that that's out of the way- my thoughts on this episode. It was a HUGE episode. I liked how the Wonderlandians were the center of the story. I didn't like the Wonderland characters before, but this special has helped me come to appreciate them. Especially Alistair and Bunny (I'm calling the ship Bunnistair since nobody's been on the whole ship-naming thing yet). I think they may be two of the most capable people on the cast. Let's look at this, guys- Alistair finds out about the poison before even Lizzie does, and Lizzie's been stuck in her palace, remember. Alistair and Bunny set off to warn everybody, then get trapped. And then they get out. Guys, Ginger couldn't get out on her own. Alistair and Bunny did. Granted, there were two of them, but still. I like that they're really smart characters, and that they're so shy about their crushes. I personally like Bunnistair, so I'll stop there before this becomes a fangirl gush. We saw the Queen of Hearts for the first time, and I found she wasn't as crazy as Lizzie's diary prepared me for. Anyways, I also liked seeing the Cheshire Cat. She is definitely pretty awesome, but scary, too. The line "See you all on parent's day," is funny, but it scares me a little, the Cheshire Cat showing up again. I liked Kitty's dynamic between being like her mother, and being true to herself, and I have come to appreciate Kitty Cheshire and like her character all the more. By the way, this is where Kitty's diary comes into play- did any of you guys see the smile on her face when she saw Alistair and Bunny? Let's remember, she's feeling guilt still about leaving them behind, and thinks it's all her fault. I think the special portrayed this accurately. One thing that annoyed me about the whole thing- Cerise, Briar, Cedar, and Holly, I expected them to be the big, protagonist characters. But it was the Wonderlandian's show. Plus, does anyone else find those outfits ugly, or is that just me? I dunno, but I feel like they should've gotten bigger roles than they got, because of the dolls made off of them. However, the scene at the end felt rushed, and I feel like the whole thing with Raven, Cerise, Holly, and Briar was so completely unnessecary to the plot, and maybe Kitty could've taken their place? I dunno. I hate to say this, but guys.... Does anybody else realize how dark the whole Wonderland thing is getting? Lizzie's mom has gone insane for real this time, Kitty's feeling guilt because she lost her friends to getting trapped in an alternate dimension with no way out, Alistair and Bunny have been trapped in Wonderland with the poisoned Queen of Hearts and a curse doomed to descend upon Wonderland and destroy it. Maddie got out with no scars really to speak of, she got lucky. I'm not looking forward to Bunny and Alistair's diaries for this reason. All that's left is... Where's the book? Does Kitty's mom still have it? Category:Blog posts